cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Isidore
'Isidore '''is an evil space crab and the tertiary antagonist in the episode ''The Space Adventure in the Black Lion. He's a villainous crab residing on the Nebula that devours the humans who enter outer space. Background Centuries ago, Isidore was an ordinary fiddler crab until he fell into toxic waste when the ocean was contaminated with it. He grew in a 50 feet crab monster that attacked and nearly destroyed Colorado. Before he could do any more damage, animal control tranquilized Isidore and launched him into space since they couldn't keep him under control. After being launched into space, Isidore was found and rescued by Turmoil. She promised Isidore that if he comes back to the Nebula, she'll give him treasures, fame, power, and a decent meal which would be humans. Isidore accepted the offer and for next centuries, Isidore has been brutally torturing and then eating humans who enter the Nebula. When he came across Robert Wooten, he swore vengeance against his family since he escaped from him. Personality Isidore is extremely insane and unpredictable. His moods tends to change as he becomes more vicious and extremely violent. He goes from egotistical and comical to monstrous and murderous. Isidore is both dangerous in his size and attitude. He enjoys torturing humans and then eating them. Before he consumes them, he steals their treasure or any item that he finds valuable. On occasions, he might eat some space creatures. Isidore is extremely narcissistic and enjoys bragging about how great he is. He is nothing more than a pure egotist who thinks about himself and doesn't care about the life of others. His obsession with gold is what triggered him into villainy. Isidore has a sick twisted sense of humor, specifically shown when he was brutally torturing Shere and Xiao when they made an attempt to rescue Hugo from Isidore's clutches. He definitely has no doubt mocking someone's dead loved ones or exposing their insecurities to a crowd. Isidore's own arrogance was the cause of his own downfall because he describes humans as poor, weak and ignorant. But when he encountered Robert's youngest son, Hugo, he was proven wrong when Hugo made a successful attempt to defeat Isidore when none of the humans (except Robert Wooten). Physical appearance Isidore is a space crab who is 50 feet tall who has a purple and black coloring. He has giant pincers and large antennas which are green and blue. His shell is covered in golden treasures that he collects from humans before he eats them. Powers and abilities * '''Crab Physiology: '''Isidore is an anthropomorphic crab. * '''Colossal Strength: '''Judging from Isidore's body and weight, he possess great physical strength as demonstrated when he mercilessly attacked Shere and Xiao and nearly beat them to death. * '''Expert Fighter: '''Despite being gigantic, Isidore is expertly in fighting his opponents no matter what size they are. Isidore is able to defeat anybody he comes across, even if they're fully armed. * '''Camouflage: '''When you first see, Isidore, he is nothing a mountain of golden treasure which can fool any humans who are about to encounter Isidore. When Isidore reveals him to the humans that he's about to attack, his teeth and eyes are shown, respectively. * '''Eternal Youth: '''Probably due to the toxic waste, Isidore has been able to live for more than a thousand years and remain young and healthy. He is able to remain in perfect shape. Appearances The Space Adventure Centuries after being banished from Earth and rescued by the galaxy's empress, Turmoil rescued him and promised that she would Isidore anything he wants, if he comes with her back to the Nebula to become her pet. Once he arrived at the Nebula, he made a ravenous monster who would eat humans who came into the Nebula. Before consuming the humans, he steals their treasure to make his shell look cool. Sometime before the events of the cartoon series, Isidore stole Commander Vulcan's sword. After failing to eat Robert Wooten, Isidore vowed vengeance against the Wooten family for his defeat. Once Astro was reunited with Urfo, Turmoil was going to execute them both until Hugo confronted her. After learning that Hugo is the son of Robert Wooten, she wants to finish off Hugo by sending him to be devoured by her pet, Isidore. When Hugo is thrown into the arena, Isidore is first seen as a mountain of golden treasures. Turmoil "promised" Hugo that if he defeats Isidore, he'll get anything he wants. Just as Hugo was about to grab Vulcan's sword and escape with it, Isidore was awoken and he was surprised to his see his nemesis' youngest son in his lair. He was about to devour the young boy until he decided to distract Isidore by getting him to talk about himself in a song while Shere and Xiao tried to rescue him. While talking about how he enjoyed eating humans, he was hungry for more so he made an attempt to eat Hugo. Shere and Xiao were about to attack Isidore but as soon as he put Hugo in a cage, he brutally attacked the space policeman. While Hugo tried to free himself, so he can rescue the space policeman, Isidore revealed a foreshadowing of Shere and Xiao's past by unzipping the back of their suits to reveal their tattoos. After having their tattoos exposed, Shere and Xiao were too embarrassed to fight, so it was a great opportunity for Isidore to eliminate the space policeman. Before he could devour them, Hugo was out of the cage, he was trapped and made a phony duplicate of his golden phone. Isidore spits Shere and Xiao out and chased Hugo to get his phone case. Hugo quickly threw the case into a hole where Isidore digs for it while laughing maniacally. Hugo retrieves the sword and tries to escape with Shere and Xiao. It isn't long before Isidore realizes that he's been duped. He angrily chases the trio towards the end of the arena. Hugo pushed Shere and Xiao out of the way, where Isidore can finally kill Hugo and have his revenge against Robert Wooten for his failure. But Hugo slides under Isidore where he falls off the arena to his death, thus saving any other humans who might be the victims of Isidore. Trivia * Isidore's character and song is similar to Tamatoa from the Disney movie, Moana. Category:Crabs Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Pets Category:Marine animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Mutants Category:Thieves